JP-A 63-70447 discloses a heat sink structure for a unit structure having a printed circuit board with a heat generating electronic component. At its one end portion, a heat pipe is thermally coupled to the component and extends in a direction in which the printed circuit board is inserted. During the insertion, the heat pipe passes through an aperture a back panel of a chassis and then into apertures of heat dissipating spaced fins that are attached to the back panel. Spring portion thermally couples the heat pipe to the fins. The heat pipe transfers heat from the electronic component on the printed circuit board to the fins attached to the chassis.
JP-A (Utility Model) 2-79093 discloses another heat sink structure. In an electronic device of the type having a shelf and a printed circuit board with a heat generating electronic component, a heat pipe is thermally coupled with heat dissipating spaced fins that are disposed outside and attached to a top plate of the shelf and extends into the shelf. Within the shelf, the heat pipe extends perpendicularly to the inserting direction of the printed circuit board. A thermal coupler is thermally attached to the heat generating electronic component. When the printed circuit board is plugged into the shelf, the thermal coupler is thermally coupled with the heat pipe. The thermal coupler transfers heat from the heat generating electronic component to the heat pipe which in turn transfers the heat to the external heat dissipating fins.